Turning Tables
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Jack and Gazelle had a daughter in Tortuga. Now Gazelle is getting married but her feonce doesn't like having the offspring of a pirate in his house so he sends her back to Jack... suck at summaries... please R&R... Redone


She had awoken in her beautiful and luxurious room. The walls were painted a maroon color and on her walls were beautiful paintings of many different landscapes.

Her aunt was now engaged to Jason, a very rich man in Tortuga, that was why she was where she was right now. The girl considered her Aunt Mary and soon-to-be Uncle Jason Godsends. Before him, her mother and herself had lived on the dirty streets of Tortuga. He had immediately taken them in after her Aunt Mary had complained about all the violence on the streets and how her godchild and sister were out there.

The girl got out of her soft, warm bed and walked over to her door where she grabbed her black, silk robe and tied it tightly around her waist overtop of her nightgown. She went into her bathroom to brush her hair and looked in the mirror.

She had brown hair from her father and her mother's beautiful green eyes. She was thin, but not sickly thin. Her breasts were still developing so there really wasn't too much there. To anyone walking down the road, she would have seemed like a perfectly normal teenaged girl.

Little did they know what ran through her veins.

Pirate blood.

Her name was Maylee and she was the daughter of Gizzelle and Jack Sparrow. This was a secret only she and her mother knew. How Jason would react if he knew that Maylee was the offspring of a pirate, Maylee never wanted to know.

Jason hated pirates with a passion. Why? Nobody really knew. He claimed a 'personal experience' had caused it. He had heard that one of his employees second cousin was a pirate and fired him immediately. For some odd reason, probably because of Aunt Mary, Jason didn't realize that Gizzelle was a prostitute. It was obvious by looking at her, but Aunt Mary had probably made up some huge story about her reasons for looking that way.

Maylee never noticed it, but the pirate in her was beginning to come out. She started to do more adventurous things, more dangerous things, and everyone but her noticed.

How she despised her father for leaving her and her mother like that. She cursed every part of her that reminded her of him. She hated that she hadn't seen him since she was 3, 10 years ago.

The smell of bacon suddenly filled Maylee's nostrils and she started out of her room.

She walked down the hall and down to the dining room to find her mother sitting back toward her looking out the window.

"Good morning Mom." She said cheerfully. Gizzelle turned around and that's when Maylee noticed the tears streaming down her mother's face. "What happened?"

"Maylee, he found out." Gazelle told her daughter.

"Found out what?" Maylee asked though she was pretty sure what her mother meant.

"About who your father is, Pirate, as well as your mother being a whore." Jason said coming in from outside. His voice was harsh and made Maylee flinch. He had never used that tone of voice with her in the 6 years she had been living there. "I want you out of my house! Both of you!"

"What? Where are we going to go?" Maylee asked trying her best not to cry.

"I'm going back out on the streets. Your father will be at the empty dock at noon. You're not going back out there with me, not at your age. You will not make the same mistakes I did." Gizzelle said softly.

"What? No! I'm going to be living…" she was cut off by Jason.

"On a filthy ship like the filthy pirate you are." He said even more harshly than before. Maylee ran from the room as the tears began to freely fall from her eyes. "I had Meg leave you some rags to change in to so you can fit the part of a filthy pirate! I won't have the gorgeous gowns I have bought on a pirate!"

Noon-

Noon came too soon for everyone but Jason. He practically threw Maylee into the carriage bruising her arm in the process. She was now wearing a filthy, long, striped shirt that was about 8 sizes too big for her so it went down to her knees. A belt was wrapped around her waist making the shirt look more like a dress than an old shirt. A pair of old, knee high riding boots clothed her feet.

The ride to the old abandoned dock was completely silent. When they got to the dock Jason got out of the carriage and pulled Maylee by her hair out after him. He held her by the hair until they were in hearing range of Jack who was sitting on a post at the end of the dock.

"Take her. We don't want her anymore." Jason said in a tone of voice that was so angry it could have killed.

When they reached Jack, Jason violently pushed her head forward making Maylee fall to the ground, or at least she would have if her father's body hadn't stopped her fall. She immediately got back on her own two feet and looked at her father, the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Please don't make me go! I'll do anything!" She said gripping onto his shirt.

"Go with your father, wench!" Jason said slapping her across the face. Maylee fell to the ground holding her face and crying. Jack rushed forward as he drew his sword.

"I'm not going to kill her, pirate. She's not worth the effort." Jason said walking away.

Maylee was still on the floor holding her now bruising face. Jack waited for her to get to her feet. She got up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on, love. Don't have all day." Jack said jumping down into what Maylee thought was just water. She rushed over to see Jack standing in a boat, a currently sinking boat. "Come, come love before the boat sinks."

Jack paddled the small boat back to The Black Pearl, which took about 20 minutes. The entire time Maylee was completely silent. When they were finally at the Pearl, a rope dropped and Jack took a hold of it. His crew, leaving Maylee in the still sinking boat alone, immediately pulled him into the air.

"Well, I guess I have to get over my fear of sharks now." Maylee said to herself. A few moments later, a ladder was thrown over the side of the ship and Maylee climbed up it. When she reached the top and got into the ship, many people were looking at her.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." Jack said with a smile. Maylee didn't return a smile, or any facial expressions for that matter. Her face was blank, as were her eyes.

Gibbs ran up to them. "Capn', who is she?" He asked. "You know better than me that it's bad luck to have a woman onboard!" He said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"This, Gibbs, is my daughter. Maylee, meet Gibbs." Jack said casually and not even looking at Maylee. "Anna-Maria!" He called.

"Aye Captain Sparrow?" She said loudly.

"Get Maylee some clothes. She will be spending quite some time on our ship!" Jack ordered with a slightly evil looking smile.

"Aye Captain!" She yelled again.

Jack looked down at his daughter for a moment, then, noticing his crew still staring at the obviously scared girl, he yelled for them to get back to work.

"Follow Anna-Maria." Jack told her sternly. All she could do was nod and follow his directions.

As she was following Anna-Maria, a very small man confronted her.

"This is our sheep! Never forgeet that! Our sheep!" He said sternly.

"You'll have to ignore Jaramay, he doesn't really like newcomers." Anna-Maria said in a slightly sweeter voice than Jack's. "I'm Anna-Maria. What's your name?" She asked trying to make conversation with the girl who was currently in a state of shock.

"I'm Maylee." She said quietly.

"Maylee, nice name. A pirate's name for sure." She said with a smile. Anna-Maria took Maylee into a small room.

Maylee looked around. This room looked lived in with all the clothes around the place. Anna-Maria walked over and pulled a dagger out of the wall.

"This is Aaron's room. He's about your age. These clothes will probably be a little big on you, but they will work for the time being." Anna-Maria said pulling out a white shirt and black pants. "Do you need a pair of boots?" Anna-Maria asked.

"No, these are fine." Maylee answered.

"What are you doing in my room?" A boy asked from the doorway. He was very good looking with brown hair and brown eyes. He walked forward into his room with a confused expression.

"Aaron, this is Maylee. She's going to be living on the ship." Anna-Maria told him.

"Another woman? With two women this ship is going to sink and we'll all drown." Aaron said angrily. He took his dagger from Anna-Maria and started to carve on the wall.

"That's just some old superstition. It's not true." Maylee said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, what did you say your name was?" He asked.

"Maylee." She answered angrily.

"Well, Maylee, it may just be some old superstition, but I don't like having women onboard." Aaron shot back, still picking at the wall with his dagger. Maylee glared at him for a few moments before Anna-Maria spoke.

"Well, Maylee, let's go get you dressed." Anna-Maria said pulling her by her arm causing Maylee to hiss with pain. "What?"

Maylee lifted the shirt up over her arm and there was a dark purple bruise from where Jason had held her tightly.

"Aw, does the little baby have a boo-boo? You better get used to it. You'll get worse out here." Aaron said with a laugh.

"Come on Maylee." Anna-Maria said pulling her out of the room before she could try to kill Aaron like she knew she wanted to.

Maylee got dressed in the clothes that Anna-Maria had gotten for her. They were a little big, but they would do for now.

"Okay, now that you're dressed, we should go figure out where Captain Sparrow plans for you to sleep." Anna-Maria said motioning for Maylee to follow her.

"Captain Sparrow, where should I set up a place for Maylee to sleep?" Anna-Maria asked.

"Put her in the room with Aaron." He said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Um, that may not be the best place for her. They didn't have the best of meetings." Anna-Maria explained.

"He hates me!" Maylee yelled.

"All the more reason to put her there. They will be living on the same ship, why not get them used to each other?" Jack said with a smirk.

"If you say so, Captain." Anna-Maria said and turned around. Maylee followed like she knew she should, but before she did she glared at the man whose blood ran in her veins. The man who's fault it was that she was here now. Jack just chuckled.

"It's going to be hard right now," Anna-Maria said ad they were walking back to the room that Aaron and Maylee were to share, "but you'll get used to it."

Maylee had gotten over it. It had been two years since that horrible day. Every night Aaron would torture her while she was trying to go to sleep to see if he could bother the second woman on the ship. He did, but she didn't let him see that.

In fact, right now she'd do anything to be out of the prison cell she was in and be back in that room with the torturing Aaron. She was sitting on the windowsill flicking away all the little bugs. The people who had known her before wouldn't possibly recognize her now.

Her hair that used to always look beautiful was now done in all typed of weird fashions. In some places it could be braided, in another place she could have a strand or two that looked similar to dread locks and some strands were just hanging loose.

Her once clean face now had smudges of dirt on it.

Her clothes were nowhere near the same as they used to be.

A loud banging suddenly interrupted her silence. She looked over at the door to her cell and there was Jack, smirking at her.

"Ready to go back to the ship?" He asked.

"Nope," she said leaning up against the bars of the window, "I think I'll stay here. I'm going to the gallows tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Jack laughed and took the bench in his hands. Using what he referred to the 'Will Turner Method' he opened the door.

"Someone probably heard that." He said looking over his shoulder. He took a sword off the wall and tossed it to her.

They walked up the stairs ready to attack. What they found at the entrance of the jail were two sleeping guards. One was being held in the others arms like a baby. Maylee laughed out loud.

"Some security system!" She commented.

All Jack could focus on was the bottle of rum on the ground at their feet. He lifted it and attempted to pour some into his mouth.

"Bloody empty!" He said angrily.

Author's Note:

The first chapter I posted was to get me out of my writer's block. It worked, and now when I got a review from WiReD I came back and read over this. Oh my god, it was horrible. I must have gotten confused and thought I writing another Labyrinth fic. I'm sorry people!

WiReD- Thank you so much for your review! I tried to make Maylee a little less 'perfect' for you. Hope this chapter is to your liking.

Any comments, questions, or if you just want to chat, you can Instant Message me on xxBowieBabiixx

Love you all!

Tez


End file.
